A New Life, An Old Face
by gBee2510
Summary: After GoF Hazel Potter moves to Forks under the name Azalea Black with her godfathers. How will it change her life when she meets Edward? Especially since he is a carbon copy of her dead best friend- Cedric Diggory. Hazel must now watch for Voldemort and the Volturi. Just who will cause her the most trouble? Rating now M for chapter 6.
1. Chapter 1- The New Girl

_**PROLOGUE-**_

_**CLICK**_

"_Cedric!"_

_It was dark outside. The sky was an inky black that lent itself to the scene of a horror movie. It was disturbed only by the flash of green. _

_**CLICK**_

"_Crucio!" Riddle shouted, voice filled with rage._

_My body convulsed and I felt needles and knives and pins being pushed into every surface of my skin. Suddenly it stopped and I was left trembling, tears running silently down my face as I pushed myself back up. _

_**CLICK**_

_Golden light danced above my head and beautiful music filled my ears as I faced off against Riddle. Beads of energy pushed their way up the link to his yew wand and I could see a starburst of magic as they met the tip. _

_**CLICK**_

_Cedric stood before me, pale and translucent. My heart ached. He had stepped in front of the curse meant for me. I was supposed to be dead right now. _

"_Take my body back, Hazel. Please," Cedric pleaded. "Tell my father that I love him."_

_Tears streamed my face and I nodded. _

_His pale hand reached to me before dropping back to his side. "This was my choice. Don't blame yourself."_

_**CLICK**_

_There was a sensation of spinning, then a thud. I clutched Cedric's body close._

"_He's back," I choked out before I fell to the depths of unconsciousness._

_**CLICK**_

_**CHAPTER 1-**_

_**Hazel POV-**_

I breathed deeply in and out for a few moments, hoping to somehow gather myself before entering the building before me. I hiked my backpack on my shoulder and stepped into the office. It was mostly empty save a computer and a secretary or some such person behind it. A single poster adorned the wall with the bell schedule printed across it.

"Hello?" the desk lady called. "How can I help you, dear?"

She was dressed in a simple workaday outfit, slacks and a blue button up shirt, with a pair of horn-rimmed glasses perched atop her nose.

"My name is H-Azalea Black. I'm new," I trailed off.

"Oh, yes. Here you go," she held out a pink slip of paper. My schedule. "and here are your books."

I glanced over my schedule and saw a locker number and combination written at the top. Below that was the list of my classes.

Period 1 (8:50-9:40) College Algebra

Period 2 (9:46-10:41) World History AP

Period 3 (10:47-11:37) English Lit.

Period 4 (11:43-12:33) Lunch

Period 5 (12:39-1:29) Creative Writing

Period 6 (1:35-2:25) French IV AP

Period 7 (2:31-3:20) Biology II AP

After attending Hogwarts for years, getting around this tiny school in six minutes would be breezier than a tornado. Once I figured out exactly where I was supposed to be going, that is. I glanced down at my watch and saw that it was half an hour into third period.

I ducked into the classroom as soon as I found it and calmly handed the teacher the pass the desk lady had given me before I left. After stating my name and origins I was able to retreat to a desk in the back of the room. The rest of that class passed by quickly with the bell ringing to signal my lunch period. I stopped by at the assigned locker and dropped off my books before heading into the cafeteria.

Lunch was an easy choice of an apple and a cheeseburger. Granted I would be chucking the burger in the nearest bin, but I took a brown pop to go with my apple. I seated myself at the base of a tree on the lawn and began to eat. I had felt a slight stirring against my Occlumency shields and was mentally strengthening them when a group of five people walked towards the cafeteria doors.

I looked up and gasped. My shields dropped and the graveyard scene flashed before my eyes.

"Cedric," I breathed.

Tears gathered as I gazed with wide eyes at the guy staring back at me. He had the same messy brown hair, the same chiseled features, and the same golden brown eyes. I shook my head as my tears finally started leaking from my eyes.

"No," I gasped. "No."

I stood, completely abandoning my lunch, and picked up my book bag. Without glancing back I raced for the nearest restroom, slamming shut the stall and slumping against the door. I sobbed and sobbed, finally getting control of myself a few minutes before the next class.

The rest of my classes that day were a blur. A short pixie of a girl, Alyssa or Alice or something along those lines, attempted to draw me out during French, but gave up after I just stared at her.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I was about to enter Biology. This was it. Just this class and I was free to go home and cry my eyes out. That thought firmly in my head, I stepped over the threshold and walked to the teacher's desk with my head held high.

"Class, please welcome Miss Azalea Black. She is joining us from an exclusive boarding school in the Scottish Highlands. Miss Black," he addressed me, "if you will have a seat with Mr. Cullen in the back. I'm afraid that's our only empty space." With that, he nodded to an empty seat in the back and resumed his position behind his desk, taking roll as he sat.

Not paying attention, I just turned down the aisle and sat automatically. I glanced up to see who my lab partner would be and promptly froze. My shields slipped as I thought the name Cedric, but then I slammed them back up as forcefully as I could. I completely missed the guy wince. I did happen to catch him tense as a breeze ruffled my hair and his eyes darkened to a deep ebony black, almost as dark as my own tresses. I felt my concentration slip for a moment and my eyes flashed gold before fading back to their original, vibrant green.

The rest of that class was torture and as soon as the bell rang I was out of there like a missile.

_**Edward POV-**_

I was walking into the cafeteria with Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. Alice had been worked up all morning, stating simply, "She's coming. Today." I tried to read the information from her, but she kept thinking of annoying music every time. I resigned myself to finding out later. And boy did I find out.

As I said, I was walking into, or rather towards, the cafeteria when it happened. I sensed another mind nearby, but this was new. A new student perhaps. I couldn't quite get a read. Twisting around to find the offending person, I caught sight of a pretty brunette beneath the old oak on the front lawn. She was just finishing up her lunch, a burger sitting neglected off to the side. She had pale skin, creamy and smooth, and wild black curls falling past her slim waist. Her lips were full and red and her neck was gracefully long. She was simply breathtaking.

She looked up at that moment, as though she sensed me watching her, and her eyes met mine. They were such an intense green, like the richest of emeralds. Then her thoughts crashed into mine, carried on the breath of a single word.

"Cedric," she breathed.

There were scenes flashing in my mind of a graveyard and a boy of perhaps 17. The similarities between my self and this stranger hit me in the gut. Her intense emotions roiled through me like a storm as she fled. From me? No. She was fleeing the memories, this Cedric. I felt that suppression again as I was pulled from her mind.

"Way to go, Ed," Emmett sneered, bringing my attention back to them. "That was a nice way to make the new girl feel welcome."

Alice was beside Jasper as he breathed in and out. "Such grief," he gasped.

I remained silent. My thoughts were plagued with the new girl, Hazel, the rest of that day. I mentally breathed a sigh of relief as I sat in the back of my last class. Finally this day would soon be over.

Just as I was beginning to relax, the bell dinged and the door opened to let in one more student. I paid this no heed and tuned out Mr. Sales as I retreated into solitude. I heard footsteps coming my way, but only glanced up when I heard a soft gasp. It was the new girl. Her eyes were wide and red-rimmed and she had this haunted look about her. I prepared for the mental assault I had received earlier. I was surprised when only that name, Cedric, filtered in before a sharp pain shot behind my eyes and I was cut off from her mind once more.

My gaze locked onto hers as a slight breeze ruffled her wild curls and I tensed. She smelled…wonderful. I'm pretty sure I looked crazed and my eyes had darkened, but I simply couldn't look away. Her eyes widened and the green darkened. Shockingly, her emerald eyes flashed a golden topaz before once more settling into that green, green color. My eyes were playing tricks on me because for the slightest second I could swear her hair was a deep auburn, but it was gone before I could be sure.

The rest of that class was torture and as soon as the bell rang I was out of there like a missile.


	2. Chapter 2- Hermione and The Terrible Two

_**A/N: Okay, plz forgive me and don't sue. I forgot about the disclaimer on Chap. 1. **_

_**Disclaimer: Though I wish these two beautiful stories were mine, they're not. And so we are clear: this is gonna be the only disclaimer. I doubt much will change between here and the end.**_

_**CHAPTER 2-**_

_**Hazel POV-**_

That guy, Edward, wasn't there for the rest of the week and half of the next. I was able to breathe easy knowing that I wouldn't be accosted with the face of Cedric everywhere I looked. I had my Occlumency shields firmly locked in place, I did not want a repeat of last Tuesday.

The third day of my second week at Forks High School rolled around and I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach. My peace was at an end, I was sure. He would be back today.

I dressed grumpily that morning and stomped downstairs to see Sirius and Remus at the table eating breakfast.

"Morning, Pup!" Sirius greeted cheerfully. Way too cheerfully for eight o' clock. Remus just grunted in agreement.

"Morning, Siri," I said around a yawn. "Morning, Moony."

I collected eggs and a couple rashers of bacon and made quick work of breakfast. Setting plates in the middle of the table, I served the Animagi and got myself a banana and a brown pop. We ate in silence for a few minutes until it was broken by the sound of flapping wings.

I gave Hedwig a rasher of bacon off Padfoot's plate ("hey!") and took Hermione's letter. A few moments later I let out a very high-pitched shriek and shot up to write a reply. I used Muggle pen and paper, so much better than parchment and quills, and sent it off with Moony's owl Majestique so that Hedwig could rest her wings.

"Hey, Pup. What's going on?" Sirius asked bemusedly.

I could barely stay still and they were watching me, confused and entertained at the same time. "Hermione's coming for a visit this weekend. Dumbledore is arranging a Portkey. She says she'll stay two weeks and that Fred and George are coming with her. Ron's still miffed because I gave the money to them, but I can't bring myself to care very much. I think he's still mad that I didn't got to the Yule Ball with him. And Hermione said her parents told her that if she liked it enough here that we could talk to you guys about her staying with us for the school year because they think it's safer than Hogwarts right now. She said that Fred and George are bringing a bunch of their joke products with them so they could, and I quote, "make sure the bloody yanks know to keep their hands off their beautiful little sister." I don't see a problem 'cause I'm nothing grand to look at, but it should be funny to see these Muggles with rainbow hair and furry ears. Do you think we could go shopping in Port Angeles?"

Sirius and Remus were looking at me like I had just taken a potion and grown three heads. "What?" I asked innocently.

"I didn't even know it was humanly possible to talk that fast, never mind that long without taking a breath," Sirius joked.

I glared at him, flicking my wand into my hand. His eyes widened comically and he backpedaled quickly.

"It's r-really cute. T-totally adorable," he stuttered. "I-I'm just gonna g-go hide now. Bye!"

Remus and I cracked up as he fled the room. "So? Port Angeles?"

"Please?" I begged. "Just for one day. We'll have Fred and George with us if anything happens. You _know_ how protective they are of me! Please?"

He mulled it over. Hesitating slightly, he finally nodded.

"YAY!" I cried as I launched myself at him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I turned to leave the house, car keys in hand, and still bouncing all over the place.

"Hey, wait!" Remus called as I was about to step outside.

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget to turn back to Hazel," he said.

"Oh. Yeah, I should do that now. Thanks, Remy!" I called over my shoulder.

I arrived at school, once again a green-eyed brunette (thank you Metamorphmagus powers), and set about navigating my way through the day. Excited about the prospect of my friends visiting, I didn't really pay all that much attention. By the time fourth period rolled around I was starved. Who knew bouncing could be so taxing?

I absently tossed my burger into the waste bin and made my way to my favorite lunch spot under the old tree. I was finishing my brown pop and the last of my grapes and carrots, no dip, when a shadow fell over me.

My body stiffened involuntarily as I looked up into the face of Edward, though I made sure I kept a tight clamp on my mental shields. My eyes narrowed as I spied the other Cullens standing just behind him. There was Emmett, the tall hulk of a guy, Jasper, the one I thought of as emo, Alice, the pixie, and Rosalie, who would have rivaled even Daphne Greengrass for position as Ice Queen.

"Yes?" I said hesitantly.

"Hello," Edward spoke. Gods, he sounded so much like him. "I-"

"I'm sorry," I interrupted. I knew I was being rude, but I just couldn't look at him. It was painful. "Is this important? I just…really don't want to talk to you."

I fidgeted and started collecting the remains of my lunch, appetite now non-existent. His eyes were wide and he seemed a little surprised.

A calm feeling started to come over me and I panicked. I whirled around to find the source, Jasper, and mentally sent the energy back at him. Only, I was freaking out so as soon as my magic touched him he jumped as if shocked. Where he had been projecting warmth, I had projected burning hot anger. I stomped off, not noticing my eyes had reverted to gold. Thankfully, my hair stayed the same and I quickly caught on before anybody could see. I never noticed the shocked looks and gasps left behind me.

_**Edward POV-**_

The girl, Hazel, stomped off. Her eyes were back to that topaz color from before. They shifted back to green, but I knew what I had seen. And felt. Whatever she had done to Jasper, he had projected it loud and clear to us. That wasn't what hurt the most. For some reason, her saying she had no wish to speak to me cut me deeply.

I pondered the situation and paid my classes no attention. I was both dreading and anticipating my final class of the day, Biology. It was the only class I had with her. At first, I thought she wouldn't show. Then the door opened and she was in her seat seconds before the bell, looking absolutely windswept and completely gorgeous.

From my seat next to her, I could see that she had been crying. I could even detect the faint scent of tears under that delectable scent that was all Hazel. I was dying to hear her speak, even if it was filled with contempt. I wanted to introduce myself, to give her something else to associate my face with besides pain.

At the end of class, I stepped in front of her, blocking her exit. She glared up at me for a moment before averting her eyes. "I'm…," she paused and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry about earlier. You just…look and sound like a very dear friend of mine. H-he's gone now," she finished sadly.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to introduce myself to you and apologize for last week during class," I said. "I wasn't exactly the friendliest person."

She smiled shakily. "It's okay. Let's just…start over?"

"I'd like that," I said offering my hand. "Edward Cullen, pleasure to meet you."

She laughed a little and I decided right then that was my favorite sound. "Azalea Black, the pleasure is all mine."

She grasped my hand and shook it with a tiny shiver. I started and before I could stop my mouth… "Not Hazel?"

The affect was instantaneous. Her spine straightened and her eyes turned cold. "Where did you hear that name? Who sent you?"

I looked at her confusedly. I couldn't get a read on her, not surprising anymore, and she was like a caged animal. I could feel power rolling off her and it made me slightly afraid.

Her eyes widened as some sort of revelation came over her. She looked back up at me. Her eyes were topaz and her hair was that deep auburn color. She locked eyes with me and for once my mind was the one being invaded.

All of a sudden she stepped back. "I have to go now," she said. Her voice was chilly and she was back to being the brunette.

It was all very confusing. I stood stock-still as she pushed past me. I caught her muttering as she was exiting the door. "My scar doesn't hurt and there's no pressure on my shields. Oh, blast it! Merlin, I wish you were here Cedric. I could always tell you anything. You were my very best friend."

I could hear her crying. My heart, had it still been beating, would have clenched at the heartbrokenness in her voice. I was very confused. I wanted to hurt whoever had caused her pain, but therein lay the rub. It wasn't exactly like I could hurt myself. Whoever this Cedric was, he meant a lot to her.

I spent the rest of the week in a daze. I kept hoping Hazel, Azalea I corrected myself, would show. She wasn't at lunch, nor was she in Biology. According to Alice she didn't attend any of her other classes either. I was grasping at straws and they were slipping through my fingers. My last hope was Port Angeles.

Port Angeles was very near Forks and a popular place to hang out. I don't know what I hoped to gain by going there, but I was desperate for even a chance to take in the sight of her. She had to be there.

As if by magic, her brunette self was walking on the street right in front of me. She was with a girl about her age who had even wilder hair than she did. Slightly behind them were two guys, twins by the look of them. They seemed to be the designated mules for the trip as they were weighed down with packages from various stores. They were both redheads, though their hair was a brighter shade than Hazel's. Azalea, I corrected myself.

Azalea was talking animatedly with the bushy-haired girl, radiant smile gracing her face. I couldn't help but feel a bit envious that I wasn't the one who put it there. Before I could stop myself, I had stepped out of the car and was following a discreet distance behind them. They stopped at a store window and seemed to be debating upon entering.

I stepped just a little closer so that my sensitive hearing could pick up their words over the few people passing nearby.

"Come on, Hazel. That top," she said and pointed, "would look absolutely great on you."

Catching sight of it, I couldn't help but to agree.

"Hermione, no," Azalea replied. "It's too low cut. My scar would show."

"So?" she asked. "It's not like anyone here would know the significance."

The twins shared a look.

"Oi!" began 1. "Hazel's right."

"Way too low cut-"continued 2.

1: "-for our dear little sis."

2: "We are here to-"

1: "-ensure virtue."

2: "Not to encourage-"

1&2: "-its being tossed away."

The girls shared a look and rolled their eyes.

"Hermione, next time you come for a visit, make sure that you leave my big brothers at home!" Azalea said. Or was it Hazel? Hazalea? Argh, this was so confusing.

"I'll be sure of it," the other girl vowed.

"Oh, the horror!" 1 exclaimed.

"Too true, brother mine!" 2 reciprocated.

"Why must they wound us so tragically?" 1 exclaimed.

"Mayhaps we should just let them carry their own bags," 2 said slyly.

"NO!" both girls shouted.

"Jeez, we were just giving you a ribbing!" Hazel/Azalea protested.

"Lighten up, you two," Hermione said. This proved to be a mistake as the twins grinned and let their packages fall to the ground with a shout of, "Okay!"

"Hermione!" Hazel/Azalea was indignant. "Never tell them that when they have our things."

I decided to try for a reading of the group. Hazel/Azalea was as mysterious as ever. The twins were both amused and very alike in thinking. Hermione was very organized in her thoughts and hers proved to be the easiest to follow.

_It's good to see Hazel having fun. She seems to have gotten past the guilt of Cedric's death, at least. Riddle, if I ever get my hands on you, You'll pay for taking away her closest friend._

So finally, I know her name. Hazel. She feels guilty for Cedric's death- murder?- at the hands of someone named Riddle? Oh, this was so confusing.

They were picking up all their things and piling the twins back up when I stepped forward to help. This was the perfect example of "one step forward, two steps back."

They stopped laughing immediately, eyes wide as saucers. The twins dropped everything again and stepped forward and wrapped me in a tight hug. Hermione was crying and Hazel was getting spitting mad.

"Fred. George," she said. Her voice was low and dangerous. "Step back from the crazy psychopath. Now."

For some reason they seemed afraid of her and immediately did what she said. They were all watching with shocked expressions as she came close to me and, before I could react, slapped me in the face. "Don't come near me again. Stay away from my family."

She gathered all their belongings which had somehow become neat and organized and started back in their original direction. "Come," she beckoned, her voice steely when they didn't immediately follow.

"But-"

"It's not him, Hermione. Cedric's dead," Hazel said.

_**Hazel POV-**_

I barely made it three steps before dropping everything, again, and clutching my chest. Just above my heart, a small lightning bolt scar began to burn. I could feel it start to bleed and hear distantly the sound of Hermione and the twins. My nerves were frayed and I had no hope of blocking this vision. In my head I was thousands of miles away, in Crawley.

There was an expansive house set before me with a wide front lawn. A group of black clad men and one woman apparated onto the neat grass. Only two dared not wear masks. One was a crazed woman with black hair and rotting teeth. The other was an ugly remnant of something that used to be human.

Bellatrix Lestrange and Lord Voldemort.

I watched in horror as Hermione's parents were tortured before my very eyes. I was thankful for the strong pair of arms that caught me as I slid to the ground in unconsciousness.

_**Edward POV-**_

I watched in horror as Hazel clutched her chest. Her mental barriers had come down enough that I could feel the immense pain she must be feeling. I'm sure it was much worse for her. Her only relief came when she passed out. I managed to catch her before she fell to the ground and turned to her companions.

"Where to?" I asked. My question seemed to spark them into action as they jumped up and led me to Hazel's little silver car. I slid into the back seat with her leaving barely enough room for twin 2 -or was it 1?- to squeeze in with us. Hermione and the other slid in front and sped us to a fairly large house not far from where I lived.

We clambered out the car and into the living room where I sat on the couch and held her close, not willing to let her go. She was beginning to stir.

"Ugh," she groaned, her eyes shut. "Fred?"

"Yup?" he asked.

"Can you go into the potions lab and get some pickled essence of murtlap?" That was officially the strangest thing I'd ever heard.

"George?"

"Right-o," he answered.

"Will you get Dumbledore on the floo and tell him it's urgent? Tell him two things. A) Occlumency doesn't work when you have to see the face of your dead best friend everyday," she paused. "And B) tell him no sparkly robes until we can be sure the vampire has time to let it all sink in." Nope. That would be the strangest.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"You are gonna be so mad, but I can't bring myself to say it. So, instead, will you go to my room and get me a clean shirt and a wash cloth?" That was when her scent hit me.

I hadn't really been paying attention until now, but I couldn't help but notice it. It was as delicious as she looked. Her eyes, though closed, were surely topaz. Her hair was silky and soft and auburn.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a cell phone. Handing it to me, she said, "Call Emmett or Alice or one of your family to bring you a rabbit. I'm not up for being a chew toy."

It was at this point that I realized I should stop trying to keep track of strange things coming out of Hazel's mouth. Because surely, nothing she said was ever going to be mundane.


	3. Chapter 3- How to Make a Scene

_**CHAPTER 3-**_

_It was at this point that I realized I should stop trying to keep track of strange things coming out of Hazel's mouth. Because surely, nothing she said was ever going to be mundane._

_**Hazel POV-**_

"Oh, you should have seen the look on your face just now," I said.

Edward frowned, looking down at the cell phone in his hand. I released a long-suffering sigh.

"Your family is going to want to know what they've been dragged into." What I had dragged them into. I just couldn't escape my past. "Use the phone to call them and get them here."

I sat as he dialed a number. "Alice?" he said.

"I'm at- Hey, what am I supposed to call you?"

"Hazel, they'll know soon enough anyways," I shrugged.

"I'm at Hazel's. No, she said- Well. Yes, but- I know you know, but- Are you sure? Yes, I have to ask. No, but- Alice, just get your butts over here quickly. Well if you were already on your way," he growled, "you should have told me in the first place and saved us both some time."

I couldn't help it, I had to laugh a bit.

"Fine, I'll tell her," he said and hung up the phone.

_**Edward POV-**_

Alice was being frustrating, as usual. Only, this time I didn't mind, because it made Hazel laugh. Gods, she had a beautiful laugh.

"Fine, I'll tell her," I said. I flipped the phone shut and handed it back to her. She was still in my lap. Still laughing, and still a redhead, she grabbed the phone and stood.

"Tell me what?" she asked softly.

I shrugged. "Alice said you wanted to show us a bowl with silver soup in it."

Her giggling stopped and she plonked herself down on the couch beside me with a sigh. Her shoulders were slumped and she seemed to be thinking something over. She nodded to herself.

"Fred?!" she called. It made my ear ache a bit. She had a set of lungs, that girl did.

"Yeah?" came the call from what I assumed to be a basement.

"Will you-" she hesitated. Taking a breath and gathering what looked to be her courage, she asked, "Will you bring the pensieve?"

I heard a soft gasp and the sound of glass shattering somewhere else in the house. "Are you sure?"

She hesitated once more. "Yes."

"I'll be right up."

_**Hermione POV-**_

The glass slipped from my fingers when Hazel asked for the pensieve. No matter how hard we begged she would never show us everything. Sure, I was there through most of it. Yet, there were still some things I didn't even know. For her to be sharing these memories with complete strangers was astounding.

And what exactly had she seen in her vision? Usually they only came at night. Could her Occlumency shields be that weakened by that guy's face? I certainly hoped we could help her tonight to overcome some of the grief.

There was a knock at the door downstairs. I heard that guy say something, but his words were unclear. A second later the sounds of footsteps coming through the door alerted me that our guests had arrived.

I hurried downstairs to see Hazel standing in the middle of the room, a look of intense concentration upon her features. Her wand was drawn and she was swirling it in a set pattern. _Swish, jab, circle spin, and flick._ More chairs appeared in her spacious living room.

I handed her the wash cloth and button up shirt I had retrieved, ignoring the looks of awe and slight apprehension. She gave me a grateful smile and accepted the offering as Fred and George returned.

My hands free, I looked at the vampires sitting around the room. In the far corner was a blonde with pale skin, looking and acting not unlike the French Champion from last year. She was sitting holding the hand of a guy with short, dark hair and tons of muscles. Across from them was a petite girl with a pixie-cut hairstyle and a look in her eyes that said she knew something you didn't. Directly beside her was a guy with messy honey-blonde hair. He looked tense and not unlike a statue. All looked to be in their late teens, maybe 18-ish. The two "adults" of the group were observing the scene before them. He was blonde and looked to be quite intelligent and she was a brunette with a kind, motherly look in her eyes.

Sighing, I turned back to see that Hazel had taken the pensieve from Fred and was stepping back from the table she had placed it on. She handed me her wand and began to open her coat. This turned out to be not such a good idea.

_**Jasper POV-**_

I was sitting beside Alice, holding her hand, and wondering what the hell was going on. Azalea-Hazel?-was setting down the bowl and handing her stick over to the other girl. Hazel, I decided just to use the name Alice gave us, began to open her coat. As she did, a delicious scent burst out of it and hit me full on.

I could feel my eyes darken and I tried to fight it, but my body seemed intent on getting there. On getting to that beautiful red puddle stretched across her shirt. The others weren't doing much better, though they seemed under control. Alice clenched my hand tightly. I barely felt it, my concentration was fully on Hazel; venom began to pool in my mouth in anticipation of my next meal.

"Look at me," she said. There was something different about her now. Something about her face, her voice. "Jasper!"

My eyes snapped up to look into Alice's face. Wait, that wasn't right. Alice was beside me, right?

"Look," she said. "Look in my eyes. I'm Alice. You wouldn't hurt Alice, right?"

Hurt Alice? I would die first. I shook my head emphatically. "No," I croaked out. "Never."

"That's right. Never," she said. "Just watch my eyes. Look at my eyes. Stay focused, Jasper. You can do it."

"I…can," I struggled. My gaze never wavered, set firmly on the eyes of Alice. The room blended away and all that was left was her and me and the blood. Oh, how I craved that blood.

"Repeat what I say, Jasper," she said. "I am the one in control. Me, the person. Not me, the vampire."

I struggled and stumbled over the words, repeating them until they were flowing smoothly.

"Good," she smiled. Her features shifted and once more I was looking at Hazel. Sound shuffled back in and I noticed my family alternating between pride for me and awe for Hazel. I was in awe of her. I had been trying for ages to control the bloodlust and here she comes, preventing an attack in just minutes. She was amazing. And I was far from the only one who thought so if the dozen people staring at her was any indication.

_**Edward POV-**_

I was barely controlling my own urge to drink from her when I noticed Jasper. A growl rose in my throat and the bloodlust vanished in an instant, replaced by a fierce protectiveness for her. Then she was gone and Alice was there. She was calming Jasper, speaking to him like one would a hurt child. But it worked. Then Hazel was back.

I looked around to see a dozen people staring at her. Thoughts collided with mine once more and I noticed the three men standing near the fireplace. Both of the younger men looked to be in their mid-thirties, though they both looked like they'd been to hell and back. Twice.

The other was an old man with a long beard and wearing a garish purple…thing. It looked like a dress and there were sparkles and glitter and shiny things all over it. Atop his head was a tall, pointed hat and perched upon his long, crooked nose were a pair of half-moon glasses.

"Damn it all to hell," Hazel grumbled. "Didn't George tell you I said NO sparkly robes?"

The man chuckled and his eyes twinkled. "Ah, but Hazel," he spoke softly. "One must never bend to the demands of society, lest they pile all their wishes upon your back until the burden becomes too much to bear."

She crossed her arms and grumbled, "Don't I know that!"

She sighed and looked down at the cloth still in her hands. Shrugging, she said, "Nothing for it."

Then she proceeded to pull her shirt over her head and stand there half-naked, wiping at her chest.

"Hazel!" one of the twins snapped.

"Have you no decency?" the other asked.

She glanced up at them from under her dark lashes, golden eyes flat. "No."

They goggled, and if I was completely honest, I did as well. Though my goggling was for a decidedly different reason.

"Hazel!"

I looked to see one of the other men moving forward, raising his stick toward her. I was fascinated as a stand-up curtain appeared in front of her, and slightly disappointed as it hid her from view.

"Oh, Siri," she sighed. "It's not like I was giving anybody a lap dance."

He choked at her words and a silent ripple of laughter shook the room. "Just like your mother. I swear! Are you serious?" he asked. "You're gonna stand half-naked in the middle of the living room, in front of four men who you've only just met, your headmaster, your brothers, and your godfathers?"

"Well," her voice said she was clearly amused. "I was kind of under the impression that you were Sirius. Relax, I was only gonna clear up all the blood and save everybody the time of waiting for me to get back downstairs."

"Half-naked? In front of four men who you've only just met, your headmaster, your brothers, and your godfathers?"

"No, Siri," she said. "I was gonna add four more coats before cleaning up all the blood. What did you expect?"

"In front of four men who you've only just met, your headmaster, your brothers, and your godfathers?" he repeated.

She sighed. "In front of four vampire men I've only just met, who all either a) are in a relationship, or b) must have seen hundreds of more-than-just-half naked women in their lives. In front of my former, old, _gay _headmaster. And the rest of you should have just turned away."

With that she stepped out from behind the screen and waved her stick, making it disappear. . Her buttoned shirt was open at the top to reveal a raw, lightning shaped scar and some sort of medicine smeared over it. The previously shell-shocked room burst into riotous laughter as Sirius skulked and pouted.

"Okay," she said. "First, Remus is a werewolf. We need to get that out of the way." She indicated the other, as yet unidentified, man in the corner. "None of you may attack him. I know for a fact that he is harmless," her face gained a mischievous smirk. "Like a giant, furry bunny."

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "Can't I at least be a dog?"

"Nope," she answered. "Siri is the puppy in this family."

"Hey!"

"Okay, but it's time to get-" she paused. "Nope, can't say that. It will only lead to bad puns. Okay. It's time to get down to business."

Sirius pouted, but I could tell from his thoughts that he was amused. _Finally. Pup is more like her old self. She was getting quite depressing the last week. I wonder if it has to do with that bloke over there? A good cruciatus curse or two would make sure he doesn't hurt her. Who am I kidding? She must suffer worse than that seeing his face. Looks just like Cedric, he does._

I was pulled from his thoughts by Hazel's voice. "So. First, introductions," she said. "I'll start them off. My name is Hazel Loraine Potter and I am the Girl-Who-Lived."

_**A/N: So, here we have a filler with a bit of development and interaction. Was the part with Jasper clear enough? Very little Hazel POV in this chap. Does anybody have any suggestions? Feel free to PM me and I'll see what I can do. Next chap. we see her past and how she came to be close to Cedric. Hope I don't disappoint. R&R. 3, gBee**_


	4. Chapter 4- Revelations

_**A/N: thanks to those who reviewed. i hadn't planned to post until Sunday, but I finished early and thought i would post it now.**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 4-**_

"_So. First, introductions," she said. "I'll start them off. My name is Hazel Loraine Potter and I am the Girl-Who-Lived."_

_**Edward POV-**_

"The Girl-Who-Lived?" I asked.

"Yup!" she popped the 'p.' "Stupid monikers. It just had be that. No, it couldn't be something with more of a warning? Something like, I dunno, the Girl-Who-Gets-Everybody-Who-Loves-Her-Killed?" She continued to mutter in that vein, everyone exchanging glances over her head, until she was interrupted.

"Stop it," Jasper said, shocking everybody. He almost never initiated a conversation, least of all with people he had only just met. "Stop."

She glanced at him and he stood, stepping closer to her.

"You helped me," he said. "Let me help you now."

She looked wide-eyed and confused. "Help me how?"

"I'm an Empath. I can feel what you feel," he explained. "You're filled up with so much guilt, and grief, and self-hate that it's a wonder you haven't gone insane by now. Let me help," he pleaded.

"It was you," she said, realization dawning. "That day in the courtyard. I thought someone was trying to imperius me."

He looked a little confused, but continued. "I can help you. Just let me?"

She hesitated, then nodded. "Okay."

My family and I watched in amazement as Jasper initiated contact with a human for the first time since he had become a part of the Cullens. He held her hands firmly in his, channeling calmness into her.

The girl with the bushy hair continued the introductions. First was her, Hermione. She seemed kinda smart, good with the written word at least. Then were the twins, Fred and George, the werewolf and the other godfather, Remus and Sirius, and the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Next were Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie. I went last.

When Hazel was sufficiently calm, she sat back down beside me. It was finally time to get the ball rolling, so to speak.

_**Hazel POV-**_

"Hermione, look at me. Please," I begged. "I didn't want to worry you."

She glared at me. "About my parents being tortured? How could you keep this from me"

"I remembered they were in Australia for that convention," I said desperately. I felt Jasper take my hand and calm me again. "I knew it couldn't be them, Hermione. Please?!"

She took a deep breath. "Okay, I get it. I'm sorry, it's just…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," I muttered darkly.

I sighed.

After we finished sorting through what I had seen, Dumbledore took his leave. It was time for me to relive my past. I stood and moved over to the pensieve, tapping the runes etched into the sides of the bowl so that the memories would play above it.

Concentrating on what I wanted to show them, I touched my wand to my temple and pulled away the silver soup, as Alice called it.

"Siri? Moony?" I asked before I dropped them in. "Are you sure you wanna watch this?"

They exchanged a look, then nodded. "We have to know."

"Okay," I released the memories, stirring them into the basin. "Very little of this is pleasant, though."

With that, I sat back beside Edward and hugged my knees to my chest, watching as my life played out over the pensieve.

_**Edward POV-**_

The scene started in a little house. It had no color and no mess. It just didn't look lived in. We watched as a little girl came running into the room. She had auburn hair and golden eyes and looked about six or seven.

"Look, Auntie," she called. A horse-faced woman with dull hair looked up, disgust was written across her features. "Look what I can do!"

The little girl, Hazel, concentrated and her hair was purple. Then it was pink. Before it could once more be changed, she was weeping. Her aunt had hit her with her magazine.

I growled and the vampire in me wanted to rip the woman to pieces. How dared she hurt Hazel?

The little girl was dragged into the hallway, towards the stairs. She was shoved into the cupboard and locked in, her aunt yelling the entire time. "You are to remain in your cupboard for a week. No food and no drink, until you know how not to be a freak."

The scene shifted to a rundown park where the same little girl was being chased by a fat pig and his friends. They were shouting about Hazel Hunting and how they would beat her nice and good when they finally caught her.

Now we were watching as the house was inundated by owls. The family within finally had enough and dragged her around for a while until they ended up in a shack on some rock. They were in the middle of some lake. Little Hazel was lying on the floor, her head of now honey-colored curls pillowed on her arms. She rested beneath a thin moth-eaten blanket, drawing something into the dirt around her.

She started singing to herself and when she blew out the candles on her impromptu cake, a loud crash resounded throughout the house. We watched as the gentle giant defended the little lady and explained to her about a wonderful world, filled with amazing things, and a school for her to attend. Her wide eyes shifted through a myriad of colors as she listened to the marvels of her new life.

The scene changed again and this time we were watching the same little girl bounce around the shops picking out her supplies. We watched as she entered the wand shop, as she looked for her books, and as she was fitted for robes. We watched as she sat for ice cream, awaiting her gentle giant friend, and as she was approached by a young boy.

He was perhaps two years her senior and he looked like a younger version of the Cedric I had seen in her memories that first day in the courtyard. They began to talk and it was clear they were soon going to be the best of friends.

We watched that same little girl drag around a heavy trunk and ask two boys, twins, for help. There were introductions ("Blimey!-Are you really-Hazel Potter?-Do you really- have the scar?" "Yes and yes." She pulled down her shirt slightly and above her heart was a small lightning shaped scar. "Wicked!") and new friendships formed.

The scenes shifted again and we watched as she fought her way through life. We watched the flying lesson and the fight against the troll, when Cedric and Hazel went after a distraught Hermione. We observed her first Quidditch game and saw them work through the mystery of the Sorcerer's Stone.

I was in awe of her. She was brilliant, amazing. But every time she even so much as looked like she was in danger my non-beating heart clenched and I wanted to bundle her up and lock her safely up in a tower somewhere.

The scenes continued from there. Before second year, Cedric came and rescued her when she wasn't writing back to him. He came on his broom late on the eve of her birthday, helping her sneak downstairs to retrieve her things from beneath the stairs. They clambered onto their brooms and flew off until they were safely at his house, her trunk between them the whole way. She was happy that summer. She had gained a brother and his parents treated her wonderfully, as if she were their own daughter.

School started again and I watched as the students turned their backs on her. There were students being paralyzed left and right. It broke my heart to see her as her friends were attacked and frozen in the same manner, first Hermione, then Cedric. The school finally figured out she was innocent and tried to curry favor with her once more. It disgusted me.

I held my breath as I watched her sneak down to the Chamber of Secrets. She didn't even know who was down there, only that a student had been taken. As the scene played out and the huge snake came into view, I grabbed her and dragged her onto my lap. I held her tight as she shook with sobs.

She was so happy when Hermione and Cedric were back to normal and she introduced them to Ron. She stated simply that she saved him from the snake and Tom Marvolo Riddle and just like that, the trio became a quartet.

That summer was better until her uncle's sister came for a visit. She fled to Cedric's house. She stayed there for the remainder of the summer, happy once again. Then she got the news about Sirius Black. I watched her encounter with dementors on the train and I wanted to weep when I first saw that beautiful silver phoenix shoot out of her wand and I wanted to cheer when she captured Peter Pettigrew. With her godfather now innocent, she was taken away from her relatives.

All was fine until Halloween. That was when her name came out of the Goblet of Fire. She and Cedric trained together and it was amazing to see how much she progressed. She was happy apart from the Tournament. Then Ron screwed it up. ("Hey, you're a girl! You can come with me. That way no one tells you anything when you show up alone!" "For your information, Ronald, I happen to have a date." "Look, you don't have to lie. Just because no one has asked you-" he was cut off by her hand across his face.)

It took my breath away when she appeared on the arm of her date, even if I was a tad envious of him. She looked so beautiful. Turns out that Ron ended up alone that night while she danced with an international sports star. She and Hermione, who had gone with their friend Neville, had had lots of fun. Then Ron screwed it up, again. His comment about her only opening her legs for Seekers was a low blow. The night ended with her in tears and him with a bloody nose and broken jaw, courtesy of Cedric (her best friend/brother) and Krum (her date).

Things took a turn for the worse when the articles came out. They had taken Ron's words about her…promiscuity to heart. She withdrew into herself and it wasn't until closer to the third task that she was opening up again. Then she and Cedric took the Cup together.

She cried harder when Cedric was killed. I almost crushed her with how tightly I was holding her. It hurt to sit and watch as she was tortured. In a way I was glad that Cedric had gone quickly, because there was no way she would have remained sane if she saw him under that torture curse.

The memories ended shortly after that and I just sat there holding her until she stopped shaking.

_**Hazel POV-**_

I clutched Edward's shirt tightly. I'm sure I looked absolutely pitiful at that moment, but there was no way I was moving. Edward didn't seem about to let go either. I could feel his arms holding me to him. It was fierce enough that I would have been unable to wriggle free had I tried, but not hard enough to bruise my skin.

"Hazel," I heard Sirius calling to me. "Hazel, look at me."

My head moved and I met the eyes of my godfather. "You have to know none of that was your fault. Cedric-"

"Is dead!" I screamed. "Because of me. If I had just taken the Cup like he said-"

"Stop!" he shouted. "Shut up. I never want to hear anything like that from you again. There is nobody to blame but You-Know-Who."

"It's Voldemort," I corrected. "Fear of the name will only create fear of the thing itself. You saw the Chamber; its not even his real name. Call him Voldemort. Or, call him Riddle."

He looked in my eyes and I stared back, unblinking. Finally, he nodded.

I sniffled once more, realizing where I was. Looking up at Edward, I saw him watching me with concern. "Thank you," I said. I pushed away from his embrace and, though he seemed reluctant, he released me. Sitting back beside him, I turned to Jasper. "I'm sorry you have to feel this," I apologized, gesturing to myself.

"Amazing!" Rosalie exclaimed. "You're so selfless. You are the one who had to live through all that, yet you're apologizing because he had to feel your emotions!"

"Must be the saving people thing," I heard Hermione grumble.

"I do not have a saving people thing!"

Everybody laughed at that, because I so clearly did.

* * *

**_A/N: Plz. review. i love input and flames and bad opinions are welcome, though i prefer constructive criticism. PM me with any questions and suggestions. 4, gBee_**


	5. Chapter 5- An End

_**A/N: I will be continuing the story from this chapter. **_

* * *

CHAPTER 5-

"I do not have a saving people thing!"

Everybody laughed at that, because I so clearly did.

Edward POV-

I could tell from the thoughts floating through my brain that every single person in that room was in awe of the sixteen year old girl before us. Here was a girl who had been dragged through Hell countless times, yet she was somehow still sane and functioning. She was amazing.

A stray thought flitted through my head. I think it might have been from Alice, but honestly, my attention was focused on Hazel.

He's falling for her already.

I wrote it off as ridiculous; we had only just met. Yet part of me had to wonder if it was true. I kept arguing with myself, coming up with stuff that was completely true (all of us had already fallen for her at least a little) or completely stupid (she dosed all of our drinks with some sort of love potion, even if we had no drinks and I doubted any potions would affect us.).

Hazel POV-

Hermione was the first one to say anything about what I had revealed of my life. My head was ducked down to my chest and I could feel my cheeks burning.

"Hazel," she paused. "Why didn't you say anything?" She looked betrayed.

"It's not that I didn't trust you, Hermione," I swallowed. "I was…ashamed." Ashamed of the little of my home life that I had shown them. What would they think if they knew of Vernon, of what he had done?

"What do you have to feel ashamed of?" Remus asked.

I hesitated. I didn't want to sound stupid, but, "Here I was, the 'savior' and I couldn't even save myself. I was weak."

"No," Edward said. "They were the weak ones."

I looked up at him, catching his eyes. He couldn't possibly know, but I wanted to hear what he said. For the first time, I held his gaze. "How?"

"Your…relatives allowed themselves to be controlled by fear and hate," he explained. "And the people around you allowed themselves to be swayed by public opinion."

I searched his eyes. Was he saying that to make me feel better? Or did he truly believe I wasn't weak? I could see it there, plain as day. He did believe what he said, even if I couldn't.

"Thank you," I whispered.

He nodded his head. I looked back to the others.

"So, your world…" Carlisle trailed off.

"Is not even aware they are in danger," I finished for him. "The minister has the Daily Prophet in his pocket. He refuses to acknowledge His return."

"There must be something you can do," Alice said. "I mean, can't you just show them these memories?"

I shook my head. Pulling out my wand, I summoned the copy of the Prophet Hermione had brought with her. "This is a copy of the last article that was printed," I said holding it up. Clearly displayed was the headline: The Girl-Who-Lives…in La-La Land.

"They would say I'm delusional. No," I said. "I'm doing something now."

"How?" Edward asked.

"By staying safe. I'm the only one who can defeat him," I answered bitterly.

Hermione spoke. "You can't mean to take this all on yourself? Surely…" she trailed off as I shook my head.

"Shortly before we left," I began, "a man from the Department of Mysteries approached me about a prophecy. It was made in January 1985. It was about a child who would be born later that year; the one who would defeat the Dark Lord."

"What does that have to do with you?" Hermione asked.

I stood and took my memories from the pensieve. Tapping my temple, I shivered as they returned to me in full intensity. Then I took more silver soup and placed it in the bowl, sitting as it began to play.

I allowed Edward to take my hand as the layered voice began to speak, drawing comfort from his touch.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord comes… born as the tenth month approaches… born to those who have thrice escaped his clutches… the Dark Lord will mark her as his equal and she will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hands of the other… for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the tenth month approaches."

"This is what you have to look forward to," I said to the Cullens. "Looking over your shoulder to see if you're being hunted. I want you to know that you have an out."

Hermione gasped. "Hazel…you absolutely detest that! How could you even suggest it?"

I looked down. "They don't deserve this Hermione. Surely you can see that? How am I to drag them into danger?" I pleaded. "I have to give them the option of forgetting about all this."

"But," she tried. "You wouldn't even allow us to do it to you to get rid of the nightmares. You hate being kept in the dark about stuff."

I sighed. "Hermione-"

"I'm sorry," Alice interrupted. "Do what exactly?"

I stayed silent, allowing Remus to speak for me. "We have a way to make people forget things. It's called obliviation. Hazel wants to offer you all the chance to forget about everything you've witnessed here tonight."

"Please," I sobbed. "It's painless and quick. We'd be gone before you even had a chance to leave the house. Just say you'll do it? I can't stand if anyone else dies because of me. Please?"

I completely broke down. I barely noticed when Edward pulled me back onto his lap, or when Jasper placed his hand on my shoulder, once again trying to calm me. It wasn't working this time, because I was completely desperate. On some level I knew I was making a fool of myself. On another, I didn't care.

I disregarded their words as they began to converse around me. I only looked up when Edward called my name and touched my shoulder lightly. Still sobbing, I met his gaze.

"We have decided," he began slowly, "that it would be best if we kept our memories. We would be able to help keep you safe."

"No," I shook my head. My sobs returned full force and I started to scream "NO!" over and over again, just shaking in Edward's arms.

Edward POV-

"Edward," Alice said suddenly. "Don't let her go. She needs you right now."

I looked at her, confused, but then nodded. I trusted her judgment, she never steered me wrong.

"Okay," she said. "Nobody hurt her, and nobody say anything. Let me talk until it's over."

I glanced around to see that Hazel's family looked confused and suspicious. My family looked confused and curious. Honestly, I was wondering what this was about, too. Did she always have to be so damn confusing?

Suddenly, Hazel's sobs choked off. They were replaced by high, cold laughter. As she lifted her head, I saw her eyes had gone red. Not just the iris, but the entire white part and pupil as well.

"Who wants to tell me where Potter is hiding?" she hissed. She looked around the room. "Ah, the mudblood, the werewolf, and the blood-traitors. How nice to know you haven't killed all your friends off yet, Potter."

She seemed to realize where she was sitting and her head turned to look at me. I nearly let her go at the hate on her face. She struggled to get up, but I held tight.

"Leave her alone," Alice said. "Just let her go and I'll tell you where we are. Just let her go."

"Alice, no," I gasped. I was struggling against Hazel. I didn't want to let her go, but I didn't want to hurt her. "What are you thinking?"

She ignored me. "We are in Surrey," she said. "In a little house, hidden behind blood wards. No. 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging. Now, let her go." There was something about her giving up that address that bugged me. I wanted to hurt Hazel's relatives just as badly, but I had the sense Alice was hiding something. I let it go, now was not the time for questions.

"I don't think I will," she hissed. Cruel laughter bubbled from her lips. "I see she has replaced the one I killed in June. I'll just have to take this one from her as well."

She turned to me and I held tighter, my heart hurting at the possibility I might have to hurt her. As she pulled her stick out, she started shaking. It was pointed at me, but slowly she altered its aim. Inch-by-inch, she fought until it was facing her. "You will not take anyone else from me!" she grunted in her own voice. Then that hissing was back. "Well, then. How about I take you from them?"

Alice lunged forward. No doubt she had Seen something at the last possible moment. She was too late. There was a flash of green and Hazel's body went limp as two words slipped smoothly from her mouth, her stick at her temple. _**"AVADA KEDAVRA!"**_

**_A/N: Okay so pleases bear with me. she shall survive. Just keep reading for how. _**


	6. Chapter 6- A New Beginning

_**A/N: Okay, sorry it took so long to update. No excuses, really. All I can say is sorry and hope you enjoy. Rating has gone up to M for this Chapter. We now find out why she was afraid for them to see what Vernon had done to her.**_

_**Emi-Nicole-Jackson12- I don't think I'll delve into the whole Horcrux thing. I don't really want them, but I'll use them if I have to. Any suggestions?**_

_**Chapter 6-**_

_**Third Person POV-**_

Time seemed to stop in that moment. Fate was one cruel bitch and it seemed fate had it in for Hazel Lorraine Potter. Nobody would have guessed this would be the outcome of tonight, not even the Seer.

In that moment everything fell apart. Hazel was dead and the room was thrown into complete chaos. Fred and George, who could be counted on to bring levity to any situation, were devastated. They were crumpled to their knees, a sobbing Hermione between them, with fat tears rolling down their cheeks. Remus was shaking and had his face in his hands, hollering for his cub. Sirius had his wand out and fisted, wracking his brain for a spell, for any spell. He was a Black, dammit! No spell was too dark for his pup.

The Cullens were a mix of reactions. Jasper was feeling a bit of everything; grief for the girl who had helped him, desperation to be free of everybody else's emotions, and an underlying sense of loss for his new friend. Carlisle and Esme didn't really know what to feel beyond shock and disbelief. Rosalie and Emmett were slightly saddened for the death of one so compassionate, but Alice and Edward were the worst.

Alice was a wreck. If she could cry, her eyes would be pouring tears. Why had she not seen it sooner? She saw the need to tell that voice about Hazel's family, it hadn't been all that clear why, but she had at least seen it. Why was she not able to stop this?

Why had she taken that curse? It had been meant for him, Edward. He should have been able to protect her. She was supposed to be by his side forever! Edward froze. Had he meant that? He had, she was his. Nothing, no one would keep her from him.

With a sudden growl that startled everyone, Edward lunged. Her long neck fell back, sepia-tinted curls cascading towards the ground, as his teeth sank into her pale skin. He didn't drink, didn't give to the temptation to drain her. Instead he allowed the venom to enter her system. He trailed bites down to each wrist, desperate for her to wake.

Sirius watched, heartbroken, as the young vampire tried to save his pup. He couldn't bear to hope; hoping was no use. She couldn't be saved even with the venom. It needed to reach her heart. Her heart which was not beating. Beating.

…_Beating…Beating heart…Corde Micante…_

It was a spell he had learned in auror training that would restart the heart. The spell would bring back her soul, while the venom would allow her to stay. It was the only chance.

Everyone watched, expecting failure, as Sirius knelt beside the vampire and his goddaughter. Previously, his wand had had no motions to complete. Now he was jabbing it sharply at her chest incanting desperately.

_Corde Micante_

He knew it wasn't a good idea to use magic during a transformation. It had proved disastrous for others in the past. There had been excruciating pain, beyond what was normal for the change. Some had even lost their magic.

_Corde Micante_

He didn't care. All he wanted was for Hazel to live. If she was a leech like so many others, he didn't care. If she hated him after this, so long as she was safely living, he would gladly offer his own neck to her.

It was done.

0o0O0o0

Rosalie waited for the bitter hate to rise within her, waited for the dislike and enmity. She was surprised when it didn't come. All she could feel was sympathy for the girl. Hazel would wake to a new strength that would leave her vulnerable. She would fear her invincibility.

She would be afraid to hug her godfathers or to high-five her friends or to go out in public for fear of lunging at the nearest jogger or dog-walker. How would she cope?

Rosalie made up her mind right then to help in any way she could. She would treat this girl like a sister and be there to help her with anything she needed. They were so alike.

Oh, if only she hadn't been spot on with her observation.

0o0O0o0

Night had not yet fallen when Alice suddenly stiffened. Edward had not come back downstairs, adamant that he would stay by Hazel's side throughout the whole transformation. He was too wrapped up in his own mind to catch the vision.

Alice shook herself from her vision and surveyed those around her, she had to stop Edward. He could not be allowed to spiral into that blind rage.

"Carlisle! Jasper!" she called, already in motion. "Upstairs, now! Emmett, watch Rosalie!"

They were beside a confused Edward in seconds.

He got as far as "Wha-" before Alice cut him off.

"Edward," she said urgently. "Her walls are about to come down and she is going to project. She will project to every single person in this house right now, but you and Rosalie will react the worst. Hazel has no control right now, but you do. If you can't control yourself, she could end up dead. Do you understand? You have to keep in control!"

He was about to answer, but as she barked instructions to the others to hold onto him and not let him go he could feel Hazel's shields begin to crumple.

0o0O0o0

_The pain was a dull ache at first. She was sore everywhere. It was painful, but not quite as bad as the _Cruciatus._ She searched for something to compare it to. _

_Her mind caught on a memory. She had long ago driven it to the back of her mind, hoping never to stumble across it again. It had been just before her third year, right after that fiasco with her Aunt Marge. Vernon, it seemed, had taken her ramblings to heart. She had shown the Cullens that she had fled immediately after Marge's inflation, but really she had not. Her uncle had locked her in her room, leaving her until he could think of a suitable punishment. Hazel had thought she could handle anything he threw at her. Had it been chores or no food she would have been right. But for Marge waxing poetic about Vernon and Petunia's generosity, she would have been fine._

_Vernon came to her that night, slipping into her room and leaning back against the door as he watched her. It was just past the beginning of July and she had opted to sleep in a t-shirt and a pair of panties. She had kicked the covers off in her sleep and he could see smooth, pale skin where her shirt had ridden up below her breasts. He felt himself getting excited as he imagined sinking himself into her depths and feeling her tight, moist heat. _

_She didn't stir until he was beside her bed. She woke to see him looming above her, fat as a whale and just as ugly. Shooting up, she hastened to pull down her shirt. There was a gleam in his eye, a look, and she was afraid. She wouldn't be able to protect herself and she had a feeling she knew what he wanted._

"_Girl," he said. His voice was low and rough. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. "You need to earn your keep! Marge was right. We do too much and get nothing for our trouble!"_

_He was stuttering and slurring, barely understandable. His intent was clear. He grabbed her arm, his meaty hand pulling her flush against his bare chest. She was struggling now, trying to get free. There was a pressure rising within her. She pushed it down, panicking would not help her. _

_Her efforts became futile as he ripped her thin shirt from her frame. There were tears running down her face as he pawed harshly at her bare skin. He had her pinned now against the bed. He was too heavy to push off. She could hear someone screaming and realized it was herself. _

_She felt hands tugging at her panties, the last defense against his "exploration." Her legs kicked beneath him, but she was trapped. _

"_Stop fighting, Girl. Enjoy this!" he said. He leaned forward and shoved his tongue between her lips, a crude semblance of a kiss. He reared back as she bit him and raised his arm behind his head. The next instant her head smacked back into the wall. She could see black on the edges of her vision, but fought to stay conscious. He smacked her again. _

"_You want to be punished. You want this! Don't you, Girl?" His mouth clamped around her nipple, tugging hard with his teeth and finally managing to rip off her panties. She could feel him against her thigh, hard and ready. He fumbled his meaty hand between her legs. He must have been trying to give the illusion she was consenting, that foreplay was a viable option. _

_She clamped her legs together, trying to ward off those searching fingers. It was no use. She cried out as she felt one thick digit shoved into her and attempted to fend him off once more. That pressure was rising in her again as he pulled out and straddled her. She was desperate and as he was about to force his erection into her she let it go. There was a release and then a wave moving up through her. It pushed out of her with frightening speed and Vernon was thrown back against the wall. _

_It took a moment for her to comprehend that she was safe. Vernon was unconscious and the worst of her physical injuries were slowly healing. When she finally knew she would be okay she hastened to gather all her school things and make her way out the front door. She didn't once look back and as she hurried to Cedric and safety, she vowed never to return. _

0o0O0o0

Edward was indeed struggling against Carlisle and Jasper as they held him. Try as he might, Jasper was unable to push down the utter rage his brother felt. Throughout the house rage and despair were all anyone felt.

Alice stiffened once more. "No," she breathed, eyes wide.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked, turning to face her.

"Listen to her heart," she instructed.

Even Edward paused. The distinctive thunk-thunk was heard, but it was very weak. In the next few seconds it completely stopped.

"That's not supposed to happen yet," Carlisle said. He had released his hold of Edward now that he was calm. "It's not supposed to stop for almost three days."

They heard a low moan.

"She's waking up," Jasper said in little more than a whisper.

Edward was by her side in an instant. He held her hand lightly and felt her squeeze back. He barely held back a wince. This girl was strong.

"Where am I?" she moaned. Her hair, lying spread over the pillow, shifted to a molten, silvery color.

"You're safe," Edward replied. Watching as her eyes fluttered open.

He drew in a breath as she turned those shining orbs on him. They were pure silver.

_**A/N: Alright. I was not sure about this chapter. As you can see, her powers are starting to come out. Any other powers you think she should have? Should she retain her metamorph powers? Suggestions for next chapter? Also, I need a way around that whole Horcrux thing. Does anyone have any ideas? Please review so I know what I'm doing right and what I need to fix. 6, gBee. **_


	7. Chapter 7- Upon Waking

**0o0O0o0**

"_Where am I?" she moaned. Her hair, lying spread over the pillow, shifted to a molten, silvery color._

"_You're safe," Edward replied, watching as her eyes fluttered open. _

_He drew in a breath as she turned those shining orbs on him. They were pure silver._

**Chapter 7-**

_**Third Person POV-**_

That voice…

It was familiar and different at the same time, as if she had heard it before and it had changed over time. It was the same voice except there were layers and it sounded clearer. In fact, everything suddenly had a new clarity. There was the sound of birds fluttering in trees and somewhere nearby there was something beating a steady rhythm. It was a hypnotic sound and it was accompanied by a rushing, flowing noise almost like a river. Something in her wanted to go to that sound.

_Why?_ There was a burning sensation in her throat and that feeling she had said that whatever was making that noise would quench the heat, the fiery desperation.

She needed to see what was happening. The voice said she was safe and she felt that it would not lie to her. She opened her eyes and looked for the voice. She could feel a hand in hers, the skin was smooth and warm. She squeezed that hand tighter, afraid to lose that contact.

There was a face above hers. He looked familiar. He looked like Cedric. Maybe not like Cedric so much, they had different eyes. The color was similar, just a shade lighter, but it was the age reflected there. The age and something she had never seen in Cedric's eyes. She had seen concern, and love, and happiness in his eyes. These eyes held something more, like his whole world was before him…like his whole world was her.

Hazel startled as she heard a soft sound to her left. In an instant she was crouched against the wall. Her eyes swept the room scanning for threats. She took note of the doors and windows, escape points if necessary.

There were four people in the room with her; the boy from before stood near her, the girl in front, and two males. There was a tickling sensation in her brain telling her she knew these people, that she could trust them to help her.

Her voice was soft, musical and light as she asked, "Edward?" She hoped she was right; she didn't want to look foolish.

"Yes, love?" He stepped toward her, taking care to go slowly so as not to startle her. He reached her side and carefully took her hand in his, giving her time to pull away from him, to condemn him for what he had made her. He had always believed he was a monster, but as she stood before him he had to wonder if he was somehow wrong. She was absolutely beautiful, her silver eyes shone with innocence and her molten curls cascaded down her back to her waist.

"I need to leave," she said desperately. The urge to have what she now realized was blood was getting stronger. There were people down there, people she loved. She was afraid of hurting them.

Edward didn't seem to understand and she pulled back her mental walls and shoved the feeling at him, the feeling of hunger and pain. Oh, how she craved that sweet taste. Maybe-NO! She had to go. Now. She would hurt someone if she stayed any longer.

She nearly sagged with relief as comprehension dawned on his face. They were at the window now and next they were below it, on the ground. He tugged her arm and they flew through the trees. They didn't stop until that scent was far from them.

When they did finally halt it was in a clearing. She could hear a squirrel in the tree behind her and then wind rustling the leaves. There was the scent of nature all around and the warm breeze played with the ends of her silver hair. She closed her eyes and expanded her senses further.

Edward watched as she let instinct guide her. Her eyes were closed and her nose flared gently. He watched as she tilted her head lightly to the right before her eyes snapped open and she pounced. So absorbed in watching her was he that he had completely missed the approaching footfalls of her prey.

She was graceful as she took down the big cat. One second she was in the air and the next she was atop the beast. It bucked beneath her and she leaned forward, ready to slip her teeth into the veins of its neck. She paused suddenly.

She jumped back and let go of her meal. "I can't," she gasped.

He was by her side then, pulling her into his arms. She buried her face into his neck, sobbing. He was surprised to feel moisture soaking through his shirt. He tilted her head back gently, lovingly. There were tears running down her cheeks and he reached up and wiped them softly away. Vampires can't cry.

"What's wrong?" he asked. His voice was low, barely above a whisper. He felt guilt eating away at his insides. Would she say it now? Would she plead for death rather than to be stuck as a monster? He couldn't bear it if she turned her back on him, couldn't bear it if she hated him forever.

"She has babies," she sobbed. "I couldn't, they'd be all alone."

He felt relief sweep through him. She didn't hate him! Wait- "Babies?"

She bobbed her head twice. "I could feel it. She was afraid that she wouldn't be able to protect them."

"You need to eat something," he stated. How would she ever hunt?

She was silent for a moment. "I have an idea."

Confused, he stepped back. She repeated what she'd done before, except this time she brought down her walls so he could see what she was doing. He was amazed as the same cat from before stepped up to her. He watched as she patted her head gently and in her mind he could feel her asking the beast for some blood. The cat bent her neck to the ground in submission, allowing Hazel to brush her fingers along her spine. She nicked the beast's neck and the blood welled up along the shallow cut as she leaned forward and suckled at the liquid. When she'd had enough she leant back and ran her fingers along the red line, caressing the feline's smooth fur. The wound sealed before his eyes and a clear substance remained on her fingers as the animal departed.

"The venom," she said to his unasked question. She wiped it on her jeans and the fabric eroded slightly, leaving a hole above her knee. She sighed. "These were my favorite pair."

"Let's get back then. Do you think you can handle seeing your family?" he asked. From what he had seen, they were a really close-knit group. There was no friendship between the teens; it was purely family.

She hesitated slightly, unsure. Finally, the urge to see them became too strong and she nodded. He grabbed her hand and they ran back. Now that it wasn't such a desperate rush to get away, Hazel could appreciate just how awesome her new speed was. Were it not for the fact that she enjoyed his hand in hers so much, Hazel would have been sorely tempted to race him back to her house. Well, that and she hadn't really paid attention to where she had run from to begin with.

They paused just outside the house. The vampires of the group knew they were there and Hazel appreciated that they allowed her a moment to gather herself before telling her family she was there.

"Edward," she inquired. "Will you take me away if something happens? I can't hurt them."

He cupped her cheek in his hand, his thumb caressing her smooth skin. "I promise."

She gave him a shaky smile as she continued to peer into his amber gaze, her own silvery eyes reflecting her genuine nervousness and worry.

"You'll do fine. Don't worry, you would never hurt them. Besides," he said soothingly. "they know how to protect themselves and we're here to stop you if something happens. Right guys?" he asked towards the listening vampires.

They heard soft whispers of agreement from within. "Thank you," she breathed.

She reached forward and hugged him briefly before releasing him and moving towards the door. It swung open to reveal a room full of eager people. As Hazel moved forward into the room, she felt everyone's eyes on her. It frightened her a bit, made her a bit more nervous. She shifted closer to Edward, seeking comfort from his nearness.

**0o0O0o0**

Rosalie saw the girl step through the door. They all saw her. How could anyone miss her? She was absolutely stunning. She had been beautiful before, but now she was gorgeous. Her hair was molten and it hung in wild curls to her waist. Shining silver eyes peeked up from beneath light lashes and they screamed innocence.

There was something else. It wasn't there unless you knew what it was, but Rosalie could see it. She had seen it countless times. She still sometimes saw it in her own eyes when she looked in the mirror. Those silver eyes looked haunted.

Rosalie silently reaffirmed her previous vow to help the girl, her new sister. She saw Edward shoot her a grateful nod and chose not to begrudge the intrusion of her privacy. He couldn't help it, after all.

**0o0O0o0**

Sirius frowned when the vampires looked towards the door. He figured that they were back, but chose to allow Hazel time to compose herself if she needed it. That didn't stop him from watching the door, though. He was eager to see his goddaughter. He needed to know if she hated him, and he needed to apologize. He maintained that if she wanted him out of her life then that's what he deserved. It had been selfish of him to aid in her change, but he wouldn't have done anything differently.

He could feel Remus sitting tensely beside him. Vampires and werewolves were notoriously opposed to each other. They had been surprised that the Cullens were so accepting. Then again, Hazel had always been able to make amazing things happen around her; it was just who she was. They were both on edge. They had seen that memory along with everyone else and Sirius couldn't help but feeling guilty that he had left her all those years ago to chase down Peter. He had believed her to be in safe hands when he left her with Hagrid, but it didn't seem Dumbledore had looked to see just who he was leaving his precious Hazel with. Maybe once he got Hermione's parents from the airport and brought them here tomorrow they would Fidelius the place.

Sirius snapped to attention as then door swung open, revealing the vampire who had been doting upon Hazel and a beautiful woman silver hair. His breath caught in his lungs. She was stunning. She stood about 5'9" and had long, waist-length hair, and longer legs. Her eyes were what stood out the most. They were silver and they seemed almost to glow. She looked really familiar.

Sirius couldn't help but feel indignant on his goddaughter's behalf. The first moment she's incapacitated and he brings over another woman, to her house no less.

"Who is _she_?" he demanded harshly. "Your bed-warmer?"

The girl buried her face into his neck, her shoulders slumping. Sirius almost cowered under the intense glare directed at him. He could see that the vampire was ready to rip him to shreds and was almost grateful to the wench when she touched his arm and shook her head at him. She turned her head back and Sirius could see fresh tears trailing down her face. Good! She deserved it.

He heard Edward growl as he thought that. He was so engrossed in his hate for the girl that he missed the stunned expressions of everyone else as they saw her tears. Vampires weren't supposed to be able to cry.

"Siri?" the girl choked. "Do you hate me now?"

Sirius felt his stomach drop past his knees. Merlin, he had been so hurtful to his own goddaughter. What was worse was that the whole time he had feared she would hate him, and here she was asking if he hated her. He slumped into his seat.

"No," he said pleadingly. His previous vehemence completely eroded. "I didn't recognize you, Angel. I could never hate you."

She smiled, her tears slowing. A frown creased her brow then. "Didn't recognize me?"

She looked about for a mirror or reflective surface. Finding none, she simply grabbed the nearest wand and swished. It didn't work. She frowned down at it. It was her wand, but it was betraying her.

"Try without the wand," Alice suggested. She had a look in her eyes, so Hazel followed her instructions. To her amazement, it worked and a mirror appeared before her.

She looked up…and gasped. Her hair. Her eyes. She was ethereal. Angelic, just as Sirius had called her. "What the…?" she breathed.

"Can you still shift?" Hermione asked. The twins were watching from just behind her, curious.

"I don't know," she answered. "I haven't tried."

"Well, try!" called Fred and George enthusiastically.

"Alright," she nodded. She closed her eyes and tried to change her hair pink.

Edward saw the color start to shift and rushed to her side as she gasped and clutched her head. The color slowly faded back to silver and he couldn't help but be relieved. He really liked the new shade of her hair. "It burns," she gasped. "I can do it, but it burns like hell!"

Carlisle stepped forward, a curious expression on his face. "How badly did the change hurt you? The one into vampire, that is?" There was something about the tone of his voice that said he already knew exactly what she would compare it to.

She gasped. "You saw…How?"

Carlisle winced and nodded. "You…projected it, I guess you could say."

She tried to keep her composure. Maybe they didn't all know of her shame. "Who all saw?" She almost cursed as her voice shook, betraying her shame.

Carlisle hesitated and that was enough for her to know. Her body was wracked with sobs, her shoulders shaking. She was so ashamed. She felt so dirty.

Edward moved to pull her into his arms, but she backed away against the wall. He couldn't stand for her to be hurting like that; he wanted to help her. He looked to the only person in the room who knew what she was going through, pleading silently for her to help. Rosalie met his eyes and nodded and in that moment he owed her everything.

"Hazel…" she said, voice soft. "Maybe I should tell you about me, how I was turned."

Hazel nodded desperately. Anything to push this from her mind. Rosalie rose from her seat and beckoned Hazel to her. She approached tentatively and Rosalie wrapped her in her arms, pulling her down beside her.

Rosalie held the girl to her. She marveled at the similarities between them and as she told her story she felt the last bit of her soul heal. There had always been a tiny piece of her that said maybe she deserved it, maybe it _was _her fault. As she held Hazel, however, she knew she was finally healed. And now she could help Hazel. It would be a while before she reached the stage Rosalie was at, but with a little help her new sister could be whole again.

**0o0O0o0**

After Esme finally convinced Hazel to let her cook and dinner had been eaten, everybody moved off to separate corners. Hermione and the twins headed up to bed to rest so they could be up early to go over and revise their plans, Sirius and Remus had roped Carlisle into a discussion about magical healing versus muggle medicine, Emmett and Jasper were working together to try to beat Edward at chess, and Esme, Alice, and Rosalie were planning a shopping trip with Hazel. It was about midnight before Sirius and Remus even contemplated heading for the land of nod.

Finally the Cullens, not wanting to keep the humans from their much needed rest, decided it was time to head home. Emmett had earlier retrieved Edward's car from Port Angeles, ensuring nobody try to steal it or break into it. As they filed out the front door Edward hung back and spoke in low tones with Hazel. They were debating the pros and cons of her staying the night with her family and Hazel seemed to be winning, much to his family's amusement. Nobody but Alice ever won an argument with Edward and even then it was rare. What was funnier was that she was winning for the simple reason he didn't seem to be able to deny her what she wanted. And what she wanted was to stay the night with her family.

Hazel was finally able to convince him to go home, but as she lay awake in her room hours later she sighed dejectedly. "Are you gonna hang outside my window all night?"

He chuckled. "Depends."

She was at the sill, pushing up the frame and stepping back. "Just come in. I have a memory that I need your help with."

They settled on the bed against the headboard. "What kind of memory?"

She leaned into his side as he pulled her close to him. "The kind that I'm not sure is real. I have a feeling that it's important, though."

"Alright," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "What do you need me to do?"

"Just watch," she sighed. She located the memory and pulled down her walls, allowing him entry into her mind. She didn't want to project it in fear of waking everybody with it accidentally.

"_**Avada Kedavra"**_

_There was a flash of green on the edges of her vision. Her sight dimmed and she sunk into the blessed darkness. She wasn't sure what to expect next, but she sure as heck did not expect billowy, fluffy clouds. _

"_Hazel?"_

_She nearly wept at the sound of that voice. It was one she knew so well. Sure enough, there was Cedric as she turned to face him. She launched herself at him sobbing in his embrace. She felt so safe there with him. He was her brother, her protector. _

"_I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" she wailed._

"_It's not your fault. You have to listen Hazel, we don't have much time."_

_She sniffed and nodded, wiping at her eyes._

"_Hazel, you have to go back. No, listen. You have to get rid of Voldemort. You are the only one who can. You can. Listen! You need to know this. That snake of his -Nagini, yes-she needs to be disposed of. A piece of his soul rests within her. It's called a Horcrux. There were three. The diary from your Second Year, the snake, and a locket. I met someone here named Regulus. He was Sirius's brother and he turned traitor before he died. He told me that Kreacher has the locket."_

_Hazel was nodding, soaking up his words and trying to remember as much as possible._

"_When the curse rebounded, when he came after you, a piece of his soul latched onto you. It's gone now. There was one important piece of information, the last reason he was able to survive. He swore an oath before he went after you that he'd not die until his enemy -that's you- was dead by his hand. That part's done. The locket and the snake are all that stand between you and his downfall."_

_Hazel's head was spinning. How was she to go back and do all that if she was dead? She voiced this question aloud._

"_You know how he used your blood for his Resurrection? He anchored your soul. Right now Edward and Sirius are down there restarting your heart and pumping your veins with vampire venom. I wanted to come help you, you've suffered so much. I want you to be happy, Hazel. Enjoy your life, sister-mine."_

_Hazel nodded, her throat too constricted for speech. _

"_One more thing. The 'power he knows not' is you. He doesn't know true innocence. No, listen! Innocence isn't never doing anything wrong. Its being able to grow and learn from your mistakes and never intentionally hurt others. He's full of hate and cruelty, while you are love and compassion and kindness. You're a pure soul, Hazel Lorraine Potter. You can reach your full potential now. You'll notice some changes when you go back. His taint is gone from your body, all except the scar."_

_He was getting fuzzy and his voice was growing distant. It was time to go now. She would miss him, but she knew he was okay. She could move on now. And while she would still be sad over his death, she would know he was truly in a better place._

**0o0O0o0**

"What does he mean by 'pure soul?' Vampires don't have souls."

He was highly offended when she burst into a fit of giggles. Was she mocking their damnation? What was her problem? Did she want to be damned?

Hazel noticed his less-than-amused expression and her mirth grinded to a halt. "What?"

"Is it funny to you that we're damned for all eternity?"

"Oh! Edward," she sighed. She laid her hand on his chest, over his non-beating heart. "Just cause this isn't beating…it doesn't mean damnation. If you didn't have a soul, you'd be ash right now. Your eyes show your soul. Tell me, Edward. What is the ultimate act of evil?"

"Murder," he said without hesitation.

"Exactly. When you take a person's life it stains your soul. It's the reason why your eyes are golden, why they're not red like the Volturi. Edward, when you intentionally take a life…Your soul shines through your eyes, your beautifully golden eyes. Remember the saying? The eyes are the window to the soul. It's true. When you take a life your eyes shine red until your make your penance. Let me show you. There's a spell we use. You saw it in the pensieve. It's called the patronus charm and we use it to repel the dementors. Dark wizards are notorious for not being able to cast it because they have very little soul. The spell is literally an extension of your soul."

She climbed off her bed and held her hand out to him. He stood beside her.

"Feel the spell as I cast it. Just hold onto my hand. _Expecto Patronum."_

The magic rose within her, gliding out of her and he gasped as it materialized before her. Silver mist, as wispy as her hair, flowed around them in beautiful swirls. It came together in front of them as two majestic animals. There was a stag standing tall and proud, and a doe nuzzling his neck. They were absolutely breathtaking.

Edward turned to Hazel and felt his eyes widen. Her eyes were glowing and her hair was shining, floating on a nonexistent breeze. He felt his hand rising, unbidden to cup her face. Her eyes met his, full of life. For the first time Edward could remember in a long time he felt completely at peace. He felt his gaze flick to her lips and back to her eyes as he leaned closer. He saw her lids flutter shut as his lips met hers and he allowed his own eyes to close.

His lips were soft and firm as they brushed against her own. It was a sweet kiss, full of tenderness. She returned it with her own and rested her hands against his chest, standing close to him. When they pulled back she ducked into his embrace, holding him as he held her. They descended into silence. It was not awkward, rather it was comfortable.

When they did move it was only to sit back on the bed. They spent hours just holding each other in silence, basking in the peace. It was nearing morning before either spoke. It was a brief conversation, long enough to say they would discuss her memory with the others in a few hours, then silenced reigned in the room once again.

**0o0O0o0**

The others agreed in the morning that the memory was indeed real. They decided to tell Dumbledore when he arrived at noon and let him and the Order deal with it. The other issue was Hazel's appearance. No matter who the glamour came from, no matter the strength, it would not hold.

Reluctantly, they agreed that the truth would have to be revealed (and the house put under the Fidelius). Fred and George, being of age, decided they would remain in Forks and Hermione was waiting for the Headmaster to arrive so that she could tell him of her decision to do the same. The general consensus was to stay put.

In the end, they needn't have worried. With Voldemort still denying his existence it was no wonder the news of her death hadn't reached Dumbledore's ears. Though that did make one reconsider Snape's competency and the validity of his position as spy.

Dumbledore apparated into the foyer of their large home, two people clutching his arms tightly. They looked a little nauseous and Hazel couldn't help but sympathize. Apparition was not a fun mode of travel.

The two strangers were barely standing upright before they were being strangled by a bushy, brown menace.

"Hermione," she called. "They do need to breathe, in case you hadn't noticed."

The Grangers were finally released from their would-be murderer and Hazel could see the resemblance between Hermione and her parents. Her mother was pale with brown eyes and long, brown hair and her father was tan with blue eyes and a shock of messy, bushy hair atop his head. She had her mother's eyes and hair color, her father's hair and complexion, and both their slim figures.

"Welcome to my home Dr. and Dr. Granger. It's nice to finally meet you," she said.

"Oh, you must be Hazel. Hermione's told us so much about you. Call me Emma," her mother said.

"I'm Dan," her father offered. "Yes, our daughter mentioned you could change your appearance at will."

"Well," inserted Dumbledore. He stood in gaudy purple robes with pink and orange stripes, a tall yellow hat perched upon his head. "I apologize for the brevity of my visit, but I really must be returning to the children."

With a turn of his heel he was gone, Hermione's letter clutched in his hand.

"So. Dan and Emma. How do you feel about vampires?"

* * *

**_A/N: okay, i finished this early. Two chapters in two days, or is three days...? haha. anyways, i hope you like what i'm doing. please review or PM with any suggestions and be sure to let me know what you hate or love. This is my longest chapter so far, though that's not saying much. i'm trying to lengthen them a bit, i really am. please just bear with me. I need suggestions. let me know something you would like to see or that you want to happen and i'll try to work it in. I've been stuck on another story that just won't get out of my head and i might write it down. don't know if i'll post it, but...okay enough of the tangent. gotta go. 7, gBee_**


	8. Chapter 8- Queue the Wolves

**Chapter 8-**

**Jacob POV-**

I think we were all surprised when Sirius Black came to visit. It was kind of weird because he came from halfway around the world, but he was the one who knew how we came to be. I think that after hearing about his family we can appreciate Ephraim Black's decision to leave them. They were criminally insane, the lot of them. Well, maybe not criminally in Sirius' case, but insane nonetheless.

He told us how in his world some people were able to become animals. Ephraim was one of these people. Sirius told us how he had been bitten by a werewolf shortly after his twentieth birthday. His ability to become a wolf blended with his lycanthropy to become something new. He retained his ability to shift and through the infection, this became hereditary. However, this would be a dormant gene until his descendants were near vampires, the natural enemy of the werewolf.

It was hard to believe. Sam had trouble accepting that this stranger could be telling the truth, but in the end decided that he had no reason to lie.

This was the first weekend they got to town. Sirius had come two more times since then. The first time was the next weekend and the second was on a Thursday. He had asked us about the Cullens.

"What about them?" Sam had asked.

"I'm not stupid," he had replied, leveling Sam with a glare. "They're vampires. You know it; I know it. What I want to know is if they will eat me or my goddaughter."

I remember heaving a huge sigh. Much as it pains me to say, I had given him an honest, respectful-ish assessment of them.

"They're different," I had told him. "Fair. You're in no danger."

"Good."

Now it was Sunday and he was a no-show. He had asked to bring over his goddaughter and werewolf friend. I was wondering what was keeping them. It was three hours past the arranged meeting time and Sam decided to take Paul and me over to check on them.

We got there quickly traveling as wolves and were near the house when a silver blur streaked across our vision. It puzzled all of us, but we ignored it for the more pressing issue. Sirius. His house was situated in neutral territory, which was good since there was the treaty to consider.

We encountered Sirius and his friend standing beside the Cullens. There was a girl there, too. She was holding Edward's hand and looking at us curiously. She puzzled me. She looked like a leech, but she did not smell like one. She must have just been an exceptionally beautiful and graceful human, then.

I ignored Edward's smirk and shifted back, knowing Sirius would conjure us some clothes. I forgot Sirius was a prankster.

"Siri," the girl chided. She waved her free hand and clothes appeared on us. I nodded my head to her in gratitude and she smiled back. Her beauty, all that silver hair and those glowing silver eyes, struck me again. She must have been Sirius's goddaughter; he had told us she could change her appearance by will. She was really pretty.

Edward growled low in his throat and I quickly averted my eyes.

"Sirius, what happened?" Sam asked. "We were getting worried."

Sirius fidgeted, glancing toward the vampires who all looked stiffer than usual. "There was…an emergency."

"The kind that involves seven vampires?" Paul growled, glaring at the vampires with accusation written across his face. I decided to just watch.

"Eight," said the girl. If I recalled correctly, her name was Hazel.

"You're a parasite?" Sam yelled.

She held her head high and answered, "Yes."

So maybe she was not just an exceptionally beautiful and graceful human. She must have been that silver blur.

I noticed that the Cullens stood around her protectively, especially Edward. Was there a connection? Sirius had not mentioned his goddaughter was a leech. Vampire, I corrected at Edward's glare. Jeez, he didn't have to listen in.

Crap. Paul plus vampires plus possible break-of-treaty equals jumping to conclusions and hothead reaction. Not. Good.

Yup, I was right. There go his clothes.

"Paul! Stand down," Sam ordered. Didn't work.

The girl moved forward, standing in front of the rest of the vampires. I felt something inside me. It was as if someone was petting my wolf, it was soothing. Sam must have felt it, too. Paul was fairly kneeling before her, his head bowed low. I glanced at Jasper. Was this him?

It couldn't be though; his gift had never worked that well on us. Was she an Empath?

Paul shifted back and he was clothed in an instant. "Was that you?" he asked her calmly.

"Yes," she answered. "I have a gift with animals."

"It's amazing!" Edward supplied. "You should see her hunt; they come right up to her."

"Oh," Sam sniped. "They march right up for slaughtering."

"No," she snapped. "I heal them when I'm done and use magic to keep the venom from their systems."

She ran past then, darting into the woods around her house. Edward went after her, tossing a glare at Sam over his shoulder on the way.

"So…"

"Sam," Carlisle spoke for the first time. "I think we need to talk about the treaty."

"That's not–" He was interrupted before he could answer negatively.

The door opened and a brunette appeared in the threshold. She looked around and frowned. "Where's Hazel?"

"Here," she said. She was walking up with Edward. They came from the completely opposite direction than they had disappeared. "What's up Hermione?"

"I needed to know which of the gazillion bedrooms to give my parents," she said. She looked around at us again and her gaze met mine. The rest of the world fell away then and it was just she and I.

I could swear, just then, that the birds sang their best, and the sun shined its brightest, and the grass was its greenest. The world was that much better, just because she was in it.

"Um…"

"Sam," I said, eyes still locked with hers. "I think we need to discuss the treaty."

Queue Sam's sigh of defeat.

In the end, mostly thanks to Hazel, the treaty was more of an alliance. We would help the leeches and they would help us. They would not hunt on our land, but they were welcome on it. They would not hunt humans, but they could (in extenuating circumstances and with our explicit approval) turn them.

We were also invited to a small party for Hazel's sixteenth birthday next Saturday.

_**Hazel**_

I was puzzled about school until Hermione came up with a brilliant solution. Memory charms, while I hated their use, would be the only way out of this mess. So we applied a generalized spell to a locket I had that would make everyone around me forget about Azalea and left for class. All I had to do was keep the charm on for three days.

I worked like a…well, charm. There was only one hitch. Angela Webber.

I walked into first period and took the seat the teacher pointed out. I had basically the same schedule as before with only two or three differences; this was one of them. My new first period was study hall. So my partner and I began to talk.

"I'm Hazel," I introduced myself. I was hesitant to offer my hand, but decided she had no reason to be suspicious.

"Angela," she told me. "So are you a Metamorphmagus or something? That's a really cool color."

I gaped then looked around. I realized that she had not been all that loud. She knew I was a vampire. "How…?"

She did the furtive eye-glance-thing as well. "I'm a witch. I know you're the same new girl as last week because I can see auras," she explained. "My family moved here because of Vold-meister in the last war, so I was home-schooled. We stayed because we didn't think he was human enough to die. As you know, we were right," she shrugged.

"Yeah," I agreed. It was refreshing to me that they used their own minds. So many people these days that don't. I glanced around again. "I was a Metamorphmagus, but when I went through the change my hair and eyes turned silver. I guess I'm meant to be unique."

"Why not use a glamour?"

"They didn't stick; kept fading," I shrugged. "Anyways, I would love to meet your family. They seem to really be able to use their brains."

"Okay," she agreed. "I would love to see if the Girl-Who-Lived is really all that."

I invited her to my party on Saturday and asked her about the Quiletes. She knew of them. I asked her about the Cullens. She knew of them, too. So I asked her the pressing question. "How is it Edward never picked up on any of this from your mind?"

"Well," she paused and thought about her answer for a moment. "Occlumency. When I felt a nudge against my shields, I reinforced them, but left a bunch of thoughts of class at the forefront. I figured he'd be suspicious if he couldn't read anything at all."

I mentally cursed myself. Why had I not thought of that? Oh, well. What's done is done.

"So what happened with you?" she asked. "Why were you changed?"

"I can't explain that here. You have fourth period lunch?" At her nod I continued, "Come outside to the big tree. We'll meet you there."

0o0O0o0

The next few classes went quickly and I was the first one to the tree. I was a bit uncomfortable with all the stares I was getting. I had known I would be getting tons of attention; I mean silver hair is not exactly common. Neither are silver eyes, but that's pretty redundant. The fact that I was a new student (again) might have had something to do with it. I just cannot help wishing for anonymity.

I looked up as Edward walked up and settled himself down beside me.

"Hey," he greeted. "What's up?"

Shrugging, I just pulled down my walls and let my mind speak for itself. "Well, that's not the only reason."

_What other reason could there possibly be? _

"You don't want to know," he answered.

I kept my eyes closed as the others settled around us. _Can I try something?_

"I guess."

Instead of pushing myself out, I pulled inward. I pulled from where I knew Edward was at and the next moment I was looking through his mind. I did not go very far or very deep, just enough to find the answer to my question. I jumped away when I found it.

"That's not very pleasant," I said, speaking for the first time.

Smugly, he replied, "I told you."

"What's not pleasant?" Emmett asked.

"Why everybody's staring at me. I feel so…dirty," I answered.

Edward scoffed. "That was just a sneak preview. I've had to see that all day."

"Yes," Jasper agreed and gave a small shiver. "I've had to feel it all day."

"Okay," Hermione said, shifting to be more comfortable. "Should we start telling Angela now?"

I had told her during our shared second period class about Angela and she had agreed with my decision to tell her about us. So that's what we did. She listened patiently throughout the entire tale, only speaking to clarify a few parts here and there.

When we finished speaking, I held my breath, waiting for Angela to decide it was too risky to be anywhere near me. Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Consider me a new ally," she said. And I continued to hold my breath, because let's face it; vampires don't breathe.

_**Edward**_

She was so beautiful. Her black dress made her silver hair stand out and her eyes shine. The soft, flowy material accentuated every curve and her legs stretched for miles beneath it. She wasn't beautiful. She did not even come close to being beautiful; she was gorgeous.

I followed as she bounced around all night. She was full of energy and happiness and I was content to just bask in her glow.

When it came time for presents, we ended up a few chairs short. Hazel sat herself in my lap and pretended not to see the seats Remus had conjured. I didn't exactly point them out, either.

The party was a success. I wasn't the only one who thought so, if Hazel's smile was anything to go by (it could also have something to do with the new car Sirius bought her). Paul had imprinted on Angela before she was even through the door and I had a feeling Leah's imprinting on George would be a great help at lifting her ever-present depression. Esme, too, was able to get something out of this whole night. It wasn't often that she was able to cook. I mean, she lives with a bunch of vampires. By offering to host Hazel's party, (the Fidelius would have been pointless if she handed out the secret to everybody just for a party) Esme had been served a golden opportunity on a silver platter.

0o0O0o0

Halloween was fast approaching. I was helpless as Hazel wound herself up. Despite the countless reassurances that nothing would happen, she was ready to flee at any given moment.

I didn't know what to do. The holiday had always had negative connotations for her. True, that had been in the magical world, but she wouldn't exactly listen to me. Now, would she? She was insistent that something would happen. She refused to even go to school that day, choosing instead to hole up in our room (yes, our room. She had basically moved into our house and I wasn't exactly complaining) and be paranoid.

Anyways, back on topic. Emmett was the one who suggested baseball to distract her. I have to admit; it was one of his better ideas. Getting Hazel to come out of our room though, was going to be a challenge. Luckily, there were suckers in the house for that.

"Okay," I agreed. Really, a game of baseball to work off the stress was probably just what the doctor ordered (Carlisle had, in fact, thought this a brilliant idea). "But _you_ get to go up there and convince her to come down."

"Ah," Emmett whined. "Eddie, come on. She listens to you."

"Yes, but you are her favorite Cullen. I'm just the boyfriend," I pointed out.

He couldn't argue with my logic. In fact, the only one that could was holed up in our room, but that was beside the point.

"Fine," he conceded. "If she kills me, you have to be the one to tell Rosie."

I shuddered. I was so hoping Hazel didn't kill him. Rosalie wouldn't blame her for it; she'd blame me for sending him up there.

"Haz?" I heard Emmett call from upstairs. "Hey, we're gonna play some ball. Wanna come?"

"No."

"Aw, but you're the only one who do the quiet charms strong enough for us."

"No, I don't wanna."

"Please," he whined. "I wasn't the only one wanting to play. You wouldn't want Rosalie to be upset, would you?"

Ouch. Playing the Rosalie card, he was good.

"Well…" I could hear her wavering. "Since I would like Edward to be around for a while, I'll go. Just so Rosalie won't have his head for sending you up here."

I was wrong. He wasn't all that. She had been playing him from the beginning.

"Had fun?" I asked as she wove her arm through mine not a minute later.

"Yup, he's so easy."

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up," Emmett called grumpily. "Get in the car already."

0o0O0o0

When we got to the field, everybody was waiting for us. There was Hermione and her parents, the twins, Sirius, Remus, and the rest of my family. The wolves had opted to have a bonfire instead and Angela was busy with some work she had missed last week for being sick.

Hazel applied the charms to the bats and everybody got into position. Hermione's parents stood with Remus by the cars, choosing to sit this game out.

As the game progressed, I could see Hazel loosening up a bit. The apprehension was still there, it was written clear as day across her face, but she was able to set it aside at the very least.

Alice stiffened halfway through the game. She met my eyes and I nodded; I had seen it.

"Hazel," I said under my breath. When she locked gazes with me, I could see the resignation. "I'm so sorry, baby."

"It's okay," she sighed. "I'm used to it."

"I should have listened to you," I said and drew her to me. She had crossed the distance between us in the blink of an eye. "It's too late to get them out of here. The others are here now."

Indeed, three figures were coming closer. It was clear they were vampires; their eyes alone were a dead giveaway. There was one female, flanked by two males on each side. She was on the shorter side with lots of dark blonde hair, a sadistic smirk twisting her blood-red lips. On her left, stood a tall man with dark skin and long, braided hair. On her right, was a man with hair as blonde as hers and an even crueler look in his red eyes.

The darker one was not trying to give us trouble. He had met the other two recently and was just drifting. His companions were the threat. They had two things in mind, pain and blood.

We formed a circle around the humans. Hermione made up her mind about something then, but she must have been using the little Occlumency she had to shield what it was from me. Her parents were really confused, wondering why they were being herded like sheep. Everyone else was prepared for anything.

"Ah, the Cullens. Tell me," the woman said. Her tone was filled with amusement and sarcasm; she was enjoying this. "Is it true you associate with vermin?"

"Vermin?" Carlisle asked. As the head of our coven, he leads in these situations.

"Well," she drawled. She was picking at her nails, pretending we were not worth her time. I could tell she was intrigued about the humans in our midst, though. "I've heard that you guys like to play with your food. It would seem," here she paused, looking at the bats and at the humans. "It would seem that the stories weren't all that fictional."

The two behind her leaned forward. They had caught sight of Hazel. They knew her at once to be vampire, but were confused as to why she did not smell like one. They were further intrigued about her eyes and hair.

"I've also heard that one of you," Here she pointed directly at Jasper, "has been struggling with this…diet." Her gaze drifted over everybody and I could tell the instant she saw Hazel. Her head tilted forward and her eyes gleamed maliciously. "Little Eddie's found a mate, then. Nobody mentioned that. My, my. She is beautiful. She looks so innocent, so sweet."

She sniffed the air. "Oh, what's this? She hasn't been claimed."

Hazel stiffened beside me. She was not ready for that yet.

"Laurent," she called over her shoulder. "Maybe you would like a pet?"

"That's enough," Carlisle interrupted. "State your business and leave."

"Why must I be here for a reason?" she simpered. "Perhaps, I would like to settle in the area."

"She's playing with us," I said quietly. It was soft enough that they wouldn't hear across the field where they stood. "Laurent, the darker one, doesn't really agree with her. Hazel, see if you can get into his mind like you did mine the other day." Hazel could go deeper into the mind than I could. Whereas I could only see the here and now, she could see past thoughts and ideas.

She nodded and concentrated. She opened her mind to me, letting me see what she did.

"He's interested in us," I told Carlisle. "He is curious, but that's it. He plans to split from them soon. They've not been useful to him. He has no idea what their interest is, only that they've been searching for us."

"No," Alice said suddenly, stepping toward Hazel. It was too late, she had already focused her attention onto the woman.

The woman, Victoria, snarled viciously. "Stay out of my mind."

Hazel gasped and clutched her head. As she bent forward, her shirt shifted and her scar became visible. It was the only scar that had remained after the change, the most notable and identifiable.

Victoria was suddenly gleeful. "You are alive. See, he figured it was something like this. He wondered if you'd escape death again. He sent us to make sure."

She continued ranting about the Dark Lord, but I ignored her and knelt beside Hazel. She was still holding her head and tears were trailing her cheeks. I fought down the urge to obliterate the blonde and held Hazel close.

"It's okay," I told her over and over, rocking her back and forth.

"It hurts," she finally choked out.

"What happened?"

She sobbed, her shoulders shaking. "Her mind is so…dark. She lives off of other people's suffering. She enjoys causing people pain and all she feels is hate."

I held her tighter and rocked her some more. "You're okay, now."

"Aw," Victoria mocked. "Is little baby Potter afraid of the Dark Lord?

"Oh, well," she shrugged. "I've got to go tell the him all about this. I'll see you later. If you're still alive."

She disappeared into the trees, the blonde following behind her. Laurent fled in the opposite direction. Emmett and Jasper went after Victoria while Rosalie and Alice chased James. They came back empty-handed.

"They took one of those portknees," Emmett snarled.

If it hadn't been such a serious situation, I'm sure he would have been endlessly mocked about mangling the word 'Portkey.' As it was, all anyone could think about (I mean this literally) was getting home.


	9. NOTE

**_I had promised myself that I would NEVER post one of these non-chapters. I absolutely HATE them., but this is necessary. I have had great reviews thus far, but some PMs that want a different pairing. If you can let me know tonight, I can probably have the next chapter posted by tomorrow afternoon. If you want the pairing to change please type CHANGE, then a suggested pairing. A few suggestions have been Emmett and Jasper. Someone even asked for Alec and Riley. I will NOT do Riley as her mate! If you are fine with Edward then type DITTO._**

**_I promise that it will not be an automatic breakup then hookup._**


End file.
